Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services that offer entertainment and location services. In particular, advertisements such as website banners are utilized to disseminate information about upcoming events. Traditionally, these advertisements are limited to events that are known at the time the advertisements were created.